


Fifteen

by Shayheyred



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being fifteen is weird enough without the other stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> _Kyou Kara Maou_...rather defies description. Yuuri, a baseball-loving 15-year-old, incurs the wrath of bullies who dunk him head first in a toilet. However... he is sucked through the toilet to another land/dimension/reality, where he is proclaimed the "Maou," or Demon King. Not knowing the local customs, he inadvertently becomes engaged to Wolfram von Bielefeld, the pretty-boy "bishounen" character (no, really, it's canon). Wacky hijinks ensue.

It's confusing being a fifteen-year-old boy.

It gets _really, really_ confusing, though, when you add the complications of leading a double life, having people expect you to fix all their problems, being attacked by armies on a semi-regular basis, being fawned over by assorted adults and getting sucked into toilets and storm drains at inopportune moments--

(--never mind the bizarre situation of finding yourself engaged to _another_ fifteen-year-old boy. Who isn't actually fifteen, though he looks like it, but who is really like seventy years old or something equally incomprehensible, and who has the personality of a pissed-off rottweiler and the delicate good looks of a fifteen-year-old _girl_.)

Which is why, between getting shot at, being chased by Guenther and getting flushed down drains, Yuuri hasn't had a lot of time to examine his own thoughts or feelings about his mixed-up crazy life. Or to ask himself the questions that any average fifteen-year-old Japanese boy would be asking himself, questions like, _can I make it as a professional baseball player_? or _am I cool_? or _will girls like me_? or even, _do I like girls_?

Or maybe, even more disturbingly, _do I like guys_?

All Yuuri knows is, waking up next to bad-tempered, snoring, macho-yet-girly Wolfram is a situation that has transcended terrifying and weird, passed right through merely strange and become strangely _familiar_.

What's even stranger is that for all the shouting and strangling and name-calling Wolfram subjects him to, underneath it all it's obvious even to a semi-oblivious fifteen-year-old like Yuuri that Wolfram really likes him, and is protective of him. And _wants_ to be engaged to him. And maybe even sort of, kind of _loves_ him.

And there's something about that thought that makes Yuuri…happy. Because he may only be fifteen years old, but he's smart enough to know that love isn't something that comes along every day. You don't throw it away, just because the person who loves you is…

…well, whatever the heck Wolfram is.

Besides, when someone offers to fight a duel for your hand, well, that _does_ make you kinda cool, doesn't it?

* * *


End file.
